Like Water
by j.heller
Summary: [Revised] A murder leads to revelations about Mulder and Scully's past and future.
1. Chapter 1

ONE

It was frustrating to say the least. After months of anticipation, this is what it had come down to – a simple, "I love you." The response was less than anticipated and the events unfolded like a bad romance movie. Most of the actors of the scene were left no brighter than they were to begin with and one was left with nothing but utter humiliation. He had always felt that she felt the same way; their actions towards each other had always been somewhat reciprocated but perhaps, what he took for advantage, she took for his natural disposition. She had never seen him around other women to know that she was the only one he was loose around.

But it was too late to reanalyze the facts and redo the entire situation and that fact that he was already married didn't help the situation. Instead of facing his defeat like a man, Harold turned to his only natural companion – alcohol. He had received quite the reputation around Quantico as the town fool whose exploits were only magnified in his drunken state. Many a time was he too inebriated to conduct autopsies on important cases on which he signed off on anyway. His students, who were forever indebted to him, often covered for his foolishness and took second seat to his seemingly brilliant performance on every autopsy assigned to him.

Truth be told, Harold Dougall was a brilliant man. When sober, Harold wowed and trained his students to become meticulous observants of the world – and primarily the body – in front of them. To be doctors, he claimed, one needed the eyes of an eagle, the swiftness of a fox, and no heart of all. They needed to be detached, he said, from their cases and patients because every case could possibly be worse than the next. Every body had no face and everything needed to be analyzed thoroughly before moving on.

So when, years later, Dana Scully received a call from Harold late Tuesday afternoon, asking her to dinner Wednesday night, she was at a loss. She still admired her med school mentor greatly, thankful for all the skills he instilled in her, but suddenly confused at why he would extend such an invitation. When she quickly brushed off his admission all those years ago, Scully had concluded that their "partnership" was at its end. She only extended her hand once more to save him but after that, Scully remained distanced. True, they still sent the requisite Christmas card, but Scully always thought that it was out of respect rather than covering deep seeded feelings.

But the phone call had put Scully into a dreamlike state. She secretly harbored feelings for Harold too, but unlike him, but put them at bay out of respect for his family. His wife was pregnant with their second child at the time and she valued Mrs. Dougall as a friend and confidant. However, the years of estrangement from the Dougall family allowed Scully to forget nearly everything except her admiration for Harold. She remembered being enamored by his lectures, aroused when he passed her, and giddy when he spoke to her.

Naturally, when Wednesday rolled around and quitting time was near, Scully eagerly excused herself from the small basement office she shared. Scully hurriedly gathered her things as Mulder watched in amusement. Throughout the entire day, he heard nothing but praises about Harold and readily mocked Scully's anticipation. So when the office phone rang, Mulder naturally answered to meet a grave voice on the other end asking for Dana Scully. Hurriedly waving to his partner to answer the phone, Scully grabbed the receiver and indicated in her tone that she was in a hurry. Initially her face showed irritation, but the longer she was on the phone, her expression changed to confusion then to defeat and by the end of the conversation, the only words Scully uttered were "okay" and "thanks." The receiver dropped out of her hand as her body collapsed into the seat behind her and what had begun as a happy day had turned unexpectedly grim.

Not quite sure of what to do, Mulder strode over to Scully's side and placed her hand in his.

"Scully?" he asked pensively.

"He's dead. Harold's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Mulder drove Scully home feeling that she was too dazed to drive. At her apartment, he ordered a pizza and made some tea. Scully plopped down on the sofa and stared into oblivion, not quite knowing why she was this distressed. They were estranged to say the least. Harold's drinking had begun to diminish Scully's respect for her mentor, something that she was disgusted at herself for. Scully had whole heartedly believed that she had abandoned Harold when he needed her the most. Perhaps with her guidance, he could have overcome his dependence. But in seconds, she remembered why she strayed away.

Though never said in words after that moment, Harold never failed to show Scully how he felt with unwelcomed advances. She had begun to feel uncomfortable around him so when her time in med school was up and her tenure at the FBI began, Scully escaped. Only once did she return as a favor, not ready to watch her beloved mentor fall into obscurity.

Mulder watched uneasily from a distance. He wanted to give Scully her privacy but was conflicted in that he did not want to leave her alone. What was going through her mind? All in one fell swoop, Scully was reunited with her mentor to only have him be murdered.

"Mulder?"

"Yea."

"Why would anyone want to kill him?"

Mulder stood speechless. He had never seen Scully this vulnerable before. She was almost childlike and it frightened him.

"I don't know."

He moved away from the kitchen counter and inched his way towards Scully side.

"He wasn't perfect. He had his enemies but I still don't understand."

Mulder now stood behind Scully and began to tenderly massage her shoulders.

"Mulder, do you ever think about life – about how much time we have left?"

Scully reached behind for Mulder's hand indicating him to stop.

"Sometimes. Why?"

Mulder slid onto the coffee table so he could sit facing Scully.

"Do you ever think about second chances? Regret?"

"Scully, what's on your mind?"

"Roll with me here, Mulder. I think I'm on to something. I think Harold's death today made me … forced me to realize something I think I've been hiding."

'Scully?"

Mulder was getting nervous. What was she going to say?

"I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of standing around and just waiting for things to happen. I was tired back then, back in med school, that's why I choose the FBI. But now it's happening again, but I think this time, it's a different type of restlessness.

Mulder, you might laugh at this, but sometimes I liken myself to water. Like water, I'm not made to stand still. I'm just one big deception. On the exterior I may appear cool but on the inside, it's turbulent and it's been getting worse.

A lot of things are like water but in different ways. Like water you need air to live and like water, I believe that you need love. Not familial or platonic love but more …"

"Scully," Mulder blurted. "You have love."

"Do I?"

"You have mine."

Scully laughed or rather, she let out a sigh of relief that evolved into a chuckle that preceded the tears which led to something completely unexpected.

He couldn't resist. Mulder was beginning to forget when he first fell in love with Scully; all he knew was that he was in love with her. It felt as if he always had. So when Scully began to unravel her heart, Mulder took it as his cue to finally act upon his impulses and kiss her.

It was short but nonetheless sweet. Scully was stunned; Mulder's feelings were yet to be determined.

"Thank you."

Scully couldn't believe she said that.

"Thank you?"

Mulder said mockingly.

"I mean … no … I do mean thank you. Mulder, I can't even begin to describe …"

"I know."

"You know?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"Oh God, Mulder, I don't know what's come over me. I think that … um … I think that Harold's death made me not want to wait any long – if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense."

"Good."

"Now come here."

Mulder reached in for another kiss and this time they did not part so quickly. He found his hands roaming more than they should be, but he could not help himself nor was Scully giving indications of asking him to stop. In fact, Scully found her own hands doing some exploring. They had waited so long for this. There was no point in slowing down.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

He struggled a bit. Years of confinement can do a lot to a man's physical bearing but he had kept in shape as best as he could. Finally reaching the top of the building, he began to set up the telescope he dragged up. It was the perfect setting really. He couldn't have asked for anything better. He pointed the device to the building across the street, more specifically towards a certain window on the third floor.

It really couldn't have been more perfect; hitting two birds with one stone. He watched unabashedly as the two lovers moved as one. As their naked bodies intertwined, he felt aroused and had to remind himself of his mission.

"But why not enjoy the show?" he said aloud to himself and chuckled.

It was going to be sweet. Sweeter than he imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

When the sunlight hit her face, she was angelic. Mulder tenderly pushed aside some errant strands of red hair that covered Scully's face. Somewhere in the middle of all their frenetic activity, they stopped to analyze the situation. No more waiting, they concluded. No more pretending.

Mulder glanced at the clock. Was it really that late? He knew that Scully usually set her alarm for 6:30 and it was already 7:45. Mulder could easily believe that he would sleep through the alarm, but Scully …

He hesitated to wake her. They could always call in sick, Mulder thought, but Scully would probably object. They were swamped with paperwork from past cases and desperately needed to catch up. Much to his demise, Mulder concluded that he had to wake her up. He leaned over and whispered her name.

"Scully."

No response. He softly nudged her.

"Scully."

A disgruntled groan. Another nudge, another groan.

"Scully," he said louder this time.

This time mumbles.

"It's almost eight, Scully."

She shot up in bed.

"What?"

"It's almost eight," he repeated, amused at her reaction.

"Shit."

Scully scrambled out, grabbing whatever clothing on the floor that was hers and ran into the bathroom only to run back out again, this time with her robe on.

"I need clean clothes."

She quickly rummaged through her drawers for some underwear when she heard Mulder's laughter.

"What?"

"Good morning, Scully."

Scully sighed and realized her foolishness.

"Good morning Mulder."

She still clutched the undergarments but climbed into bed next to him meeting his lips.

"We have work Mulder."

"I know."

"We have to get ready."

"I know."

"I'm going to take a shower and when I'm done you better be out of this bed. In fact, you better not be here at all or else I'll report you to the bureau."

"Report me for what?"

Scully crawled back out of bed.

"Interfering with official government matters."

"Such as?"

Scully slipped into the bathroom and teasingly threw her robe out the door.

"Getting ready for work."

Mulder heard the shower turn on and waited a few minutes before getting up. He searched through Scully's closet and found a suit bag which he laid on the bed. Then he cautiously walked towards the bathroom door and cracked it open.

"Mind if I join you?"

Before Scully could answer, Mulder had already gotten in the shower and began lathering soap all over his body – as if Scully wasn't even there. She couldn't help but laugh.

"But Mulder, your clothes."

"I got an extra set, remember? I left a suit in your trunk once and never got around to picking it up. Well, now I'm picking it up."

Scully remembered and was glad. She persuaded Mulder that they needed to hurry in order to avoid any unwanted rumors. They were already plagued with mythic monsters taunts and speculation behind their backs; Mulder and Scully did not need to add to the fire. Within half an hour, they were cleaned and dressed and headed out the door. Unbeknownst to them, a stranger was still watching.


End file.
